Queen of Broken Hearts (Object Oblivion)
From now on with future episodes... there will be refernces to the OAAA (Objects Against Animal Abuse) Object Oblivion Queen of Broken Hearts -------------------------- Ever since the last episode, where her team won the challenge thanks to her, Prism has been having thoughts. She of course was usually the one who would do nothing… but for that episode she did something… for once. It was still dark outside in the depths of 5 AM, way so early, but Prism couldn’t get back to sleep. She had to tell someone something very important. Her roommate, Bricky, started to wake up too, and saw a confused Prism having thoughts in her head. She too was confused over last episode’s incident and really wanted to help find out what is wrong with Prism. She spoke up and said, “So… last challenge, eh?” Prism just stared at her for a while before turning her head back away and saying, “Haven’t I harmed you enough with the name-calling?” She sounded very confused and shy. Bricky, while having been called loser a lot of times by her, refuses to let her continue while she is likely broken. She needed and idea, and fortunately… one was pulled up, “Sorry… nothing personal, but let me therapy you” “When did you become a therapist,” asked Prism, attempting to be rude, “After graduating from ‘The College Under Your Basement?’ Mm?” “Yup!” Bricky digs out her degree from ‘The College Under Her Basement’ in her suitcase. “Now let’s go online,” she said as she dug up her computer and logged on to… some webcomic. “Uh…” said Prism, confused by what she was seeing, “What is this?” “Oh,” said Bricky, realizing what Prism was seeing, “This is Transmission… a webcomic about two British squirrels who acquire their grandfather’s garage in America. I think you should check it out later.” She then moved on to a new tab to some website called ‘Symptoms Therapy,’ “Now… describe yourself.” “Uh… the real me, or current me?” This question from Prism confused Bricky as she then questioned, ‘Wait… the real her?’ “Uh… the real you… please?” “Okay…” Prism took a little deep breath, “I’m a future Queen, that loves my people and am not as abusive as my rulers, who suggested I act mean in this show since people love bullies…” “Wait…” said Bricky, “You were ACTING mean this whole time!? And by acting mean I mean pretend!?” “It was how they wanted me to act so…” Bricky could not believe of all the time she would bully her own teammates, Prism is actually… nice. “It is okay if you don’t believe me… I understand if…” “Your… your rulers wanted to act like that,” said Bricky, realizing the truth, “A bad chick who doesn’t give a crap about others. This doesn’t make any sense… the bossiest contestants are usually the ones that are early voted out. Don’t they know this!?” “My kingdom is kinda like a dictatorship,” said Prism “Geez…” Bricky can’t believe all this, “We REALLY need to make these Object Oblivion episodes less confusing…” “Agreed,” said Prism, “Besides… I prefer Battle of The Breeds.” “No way,” said Bricky, “Me too! My favorite is Cookie!” Bricky and Prism laughed in fun as they each talked about different object shows and started becoming friends. “Okay,” said Prism, holding a photo of Bubble from BFDI, “How do you feel about her?” “Sweet,” said Bricky, but then acted sarcastic, “But so annoying. I’d vote her off when Iance next loses… if only there wasn’t a Snowball!” “Both of them laughed, then they decided to change up the topic. “So…” said Prism, “Who do you think will head towards “Elimination Road” next?” “Well…” said Bricky, trying to think, “Bowling Ball is immune, Soda is a weirdo, Crayon is nice but is narcist, and Basketball is just cruel. But I want him, you know, Basketball, to go! Just hope it’s not Fruitcake… cause he’s… uh…” Bricky blushed a little, hoping Prism wouldn’t notice, too bad she sees it. “You have a soft spot for him don’t you,” said Prism, smiling a little. Bricky gave up, “Yeah… he’s just so sweet! You think he’ll notice me?” “Time will tell,” said Prism. Things got quiet for a while before Prism asked, “Can I see the comic you were reading?” “Sure thing!” Bricky opened the comic again as they read the different pages of the comic they were reading. Then later, the sun came up and it was time for someone to go home. Blue Spirit went to the docks and every few seconds, he, impatiently, would check out the garden clock. He didn’t sound happy at all. “Come on, come on…” was what he was whispering to himself. Then the teams came up to the docks for the elimination. “Sorry we were late,” said Toothbrush, “Had to deal with another ‘CvB’ battle.” She then revealed Basketball and Crayon, who injured each other. Basketball was looking bruised all over, while Crayon has a black eye and a snap out tooth. “Whatever…” said Blue Spirit, “But that’s not why I’m mad nor upset. The recovery orb has yet to arrive yet, and I’m worried sick.” A drone then flew above them and dropped the orb down into the ground gently. The orb was completely red with fire surrounding it. “There it is!” The orb shined a light at some part of the beach… burning it a little before Bowling Ball was reformed by the light. He was confused by what happened, but the ball was hugged by a happy Crayon “Buddy,” said Crayon, “It’s been so long!” “Mi missed yuh too,” said Bowling Ball, before he noticed the black eye, “Crayon yuh eye!” Crayon sighed and said, “Sorry buddy… got into a little fight with Basketball.” “Moving on…” said Blue Spirit, “Here’s a prize Bowling Ball.” He slides a Jack-N-The-Box to which reaches Bowling Ball. After a while the box opens and jump-scares Bowling Ball. “That prize got six votes against the other three available objects… those got one vote each. For a total of nine.” He then showed two nines on the screen. “the other nine represents your votes on who’ll lose.” “Oh no!” Fruitcake was worried sick a he saw the nine votes for elimination, “The votes went down!” “Yeah…” said Blue Spirit “…but add the prize and voting votes and you’ll get eighteen. And to add, you got no votes.” Blue Spirit slid the Jack-N-The-Box to Fruitcake, before sliding another to Soda. “He also received no votes.” The bottom two were Crayon or Basketball, both them glared at each other, hoping they would be voted off. “Basketball…” said Blue Spirit, causing Basketball to smile, “I’m sorry. But out of nine votes, you got seven of them. You’ve been eliminated.” “What!? I got seven and he got two!? That idiot!?” Basketball was raging hard about his elimination. Crayon had enough and grab his Jack-N-The-Box, aimed it at Basketball, and when it opened, Basketball was scared. He backed up and fell off from the docks onto the boat, which took off afterwards. “And that’s what you get!” After a few hours, Blue Spirit called for everyone to come up to the large board game in the grasslands. When they arrived, Soda asked, “Uh… Blue Spirit? The… the board game?” “Yeah,” said Blue Spirit, “Today I wanted to make the challenge seem easy as pie.” Bricky raised her leg and asked, “You mean easy breezy?” “Eh… no. But it isn’t hard.” Said Blue Spirit. “All you guys got to do is, one at a time, roll a dice that goes up to six. You’ll go around this board as many times before you lose. The ways you can lose is if you either cheat, land on a red spot, or unnecessary horseplay fights.” He then starred at Crayon, reminding him not to fight anymore. To that Crayon just rolled his eyes. “Oh, and another thing. If you do lose. You must tell something you’ve never told EVERYONE before about yourself.” Everyone got onto the starting spot, which was on a white space. “Prism.” Said Blue Spirit, “Somehow, you managed to score the most shots last episode, you roll first.” Prism caught the dice and looked at Bricky and grew brave and threw it. It rolled to a five. She moved on to a yellow space. “Uh… are there any traps?” Blue Spirit nodded and said, “Yeah… but only on certain ones. They act as a ‘lose a turn spot’.” Soda caught the die and rolled a six, putting him ahead of Prism, but he was on a red spot, “Aw man!” Blue Spirit looked at Soda and said, “Sorry…” Soda took a deep breath and said, “It’s okay. But I want to say something. I have a crush on someone, and well she isn’t here, but I love her with all my heart.” Soda then walked away to the bleachers. “Snakey, maybe?” Thought Toothbrush, as she was once again thinking about her friend. Envelope, meanwhile, was growing impatient. She shouted out, “When is it my turn!?” The dice hits her and rolls to a… one. “Sigh, this is going to be a LONG game!” She moved her one spot. “I’m going to the lunchroom for a while,” said Blue Spirit, moving away, “Remember to follow the rules.” “Got it,” said Crayon, who managed to roll a five, sharing a spot with Prism. At the lunchroom, Blue Spirit was eating one of his favorite meals: Chicken Breasts, with a side of corn and Carrots, plus some garlic bread, with a cup of vodka. It was a quiet lunch… nothing that could ruin it. But he still felt that something was coming up to ruin his quiet lunch… he was right. His phone rang the tune of mockingbirds. Blue Spirit picked up the phone and said, “Blue Spirit here, please answer.” “Hey,” said an unknown voice, but was recognizable to Blue Spirit, “This is your main lawyer and producer, Lucas!” “Oh, hey Lucas,” said Blue Spirit, dining on his meal, “I’m just having lunch. Anything new?” “A few topics,” Lucas said. He was worried for his first topic, “One, has that recovery orb arrived yet?” “Yup,” said Blue Spirit, “And Bowling Ball has been recovered.” “Good,” sighed Lucas, happy that he wouldn’t have to pay lawsuits for a death of a contestant. But he then changed up the topic quickly with, “Have you heard about Toothbrush’s organization she is starting? The OAAA?” Blue Spirit hasn’t heard about the organization, but he heard Toothbrush was planning on starting one. “I heard about it… but I have no clue for what it be for.” “I’ll give you my answer… it’ll force multiple Object Shows like BFDI, II, OM, and other shows like them, including us, to start allowing animals to compete.” Blue Spirit had the look of worry on his face… he knew he refused around 50 auditions of animals due to them being… well, animals! “Of course, we allowed one animal, Snakey, to compete since SOMEONE thought she was a plastic toy snake. Did she look ‘plastic’ to you?!” “You can’t blame me,” retorted Blue Spirit, “I was the only one looking at the rehearsals at the time!” “True,” said Lucas, not completely understanding Blue Spirit, but still understanding him, “Oh and speaking of rehearsals… you really should have done investigations about the competitors you picked.” Blue Spirit was confused over why he said that. “It is because I heard a US Navy ship was near our island two days ago. And from them, I’ve heard they were after Mp3.” “Mp3?” Blue Spirit questioned if he is talking about one of his competitors, “The same Mp3 that annoyed me with her Beyoncé and Drake music?” “Yeah, that Mp3!” Lucas was starting to sound a bit worrisome due to another situation with her, “In fact, while looking her up… she’s actually the daughter of a criminal mastermind. The government won’t stop searching around and near the island until Mp3 is captured.” “I’ll look into it,” said Blue Spirit, sipping his vodka, “Maybe trick her that she is the auto-winner of the show, only to betray her and let the government catch her. Besides, there won’t really be any voting for this episode,” he then breaks the fourth wall, “You got that people… NO VOTING!” “If there isn’t any voting,” said Lucas, clarifying the situation, “And if you manage to get Mp3 arrested? What are you going to do?” Blue Spirit reminded him that he’ll plan a join up next episode, but Lucas had a better idea, “How about we let that telemarketer in.” “TNT!?” Blue Spirit, since he first met the guy, has always tossed away the annoying sticks of dynamite, “You mean that annoying telemarketer with the rude voice!?” “Dude… I have his info on my computer,” said Lucas, giving Blue Spirit a reason to allow TNT in, “He really has Dysfluency Disorder! Believe me, I looked.” “Okay,” said Blue Spirit, still unconvinced. “Look, I have to go. I left the final nine doing a challenge… but I promise you, I will look into the Mp3 situation.” “Okay,” said Lucas. Blue Spirit hung up, finished up his lunch, and went back to the challenge area. So far only four people stand; the losers are: Toothbrush, Fruitcake, Mp3, and Envelope respectively. While on the bleachers, Toothbrush started saying, “I can’t believe it. Envelope and Prism have to win!” “Why,” said Soda, “Are you in love with them?” Toothbrush’s secret was she was gay, but no one is really complaining. Toothbrush slaps Soda over it, while he giggles. “I still have pity for Fruitcake here,” said Mp3, looking at Fruitcake. His secret was he doesn’t have a Mom… or a Dad. In fact, he grew up lonely and alone, hated to the world. “Not as much pity as for Envelope,” said Fruitcake. Her secret was she gained mood swings at a young age and took therapy classes to deal with them. “Shut up,” said Envelope, currently raging, before returning to her happy self, “Sorry, I’m good! No really… wait. What was your secret you never told us, Mp3?” “Uh…” said Mp3, knowing what she wants but not wanting to say it. No, she did not say she was using her illegal apps to help their team; it would upset everyone and would likely disqualify her, so she made up a lie. “I hate heavy metal when wearing socks?” “Define ‘socks’ again?” Asked Fruitcake, curious as he hasn’t heard of socks before. “Uh…” Said Mp3, trying to come up with another lie, “Things you wear on your hands… yes, that’ll do.” Of course, it was a lousy lie, but what would she say? ‘I helped my own team by cheating?’ Of course, not she thought. Back at the ACTUAL challenge, it was Bricky’s turn to roll. “Here I go!” She rolled a five and made it to a purple spot. Then she heard motors run, which confused her until a cage traps her. “Oh no! A trap! I lost a turn… again!” “Sucks to suck,” said Blue Spirit, reading a newspaper about the defamation of the Michael Jackson ‘Leaving Neverland’ documentary. “Dude,” said Mp3, raging about the documentary, “The people that made this documentary are considered Bast…” However, Toothbrush covers her mouth so she wouldn’t say the profane word. It was Bowling Ball’s turn, but, due to having no arms, he struggled to roll the dice. “Nearly get it,” he was saying as he finally rolled to a two… which unfortunately lead to a red spot. “Oh…” Bowling Ball then prepared his saying on what his secret is to the others, “Mi from Jamaica, nuh inna di Unite States.” He rolled to the bleachers and sat in between Mp3 and Toothbrush. “Your accent gave it away though…” said Crayon, now worried that he was the team’s last hope. He rolled the die and got the ability to move six to a blue spot and heard motors. Crayon, thinking he touched a trap, covers his head before realizing only a dart stand popped up. “Huh?” He was confused to see a blue dart gun on the stand. “Oh right,” said Blue Spirit, seeing the dart gun too, “I forgot to tell you all. There was a two percent chance that a dart gun would spawn instead of a trap. My mistake. All you got to do, Crayon, is shoot a dart at any of our remaining players and make them automatically out of the challenge. “Take someone out, eh,” he said, holding the dart gun. He was thinking Bricky, as she was trapped again for the sixth time. But he was worried Prism was starting to get more serious about the competition. So, he aimed the dart gun and fired away to… Prism. “Sigh,” said Prism, sad she is out, “I do have something to say…” However, Mp3, wanting her to lose immediately, mind controls her once again… “I’m a idiot who is dumber than all of you. You are smarter than me… Healthier than me…” Bricky was starting to take note of how Mp3 and Prism both are saying the same thing. Then she got really concerned, but not wanting to deal with the mind control anymore, said, “Hey Prism, remember our talk this morning? And that comic I showed you too? Well… who was that cute artic fox character I showed you?” Mp3 was sweating as she didn’t know the heck she was talking about, she had to say something, or else people will know that’s not Prism talking. She made Prism say, “Uh… socks?” It was obviously the wrong answer as the artic fox’s name was Jason. This then led to Fruitcake getting more confused. “Socks can also be a name,” He asked himself, more confused, “Hang on, let me open up a dictionary. Do you mind Mp3?” Mp3 tried to get him not to touch the dictionary app, but he doesn’t listen. When the app opens, it reveals to be a gas app, an actual gas app that would suffocate everyone with Carbon Dioxide, which starts to tick down at two minutes, repeating, “Warning, gas will ignite in two minutes!” This panicked all the players… most who decided to hide behind Envelope, much to her disappointment, including Blue Spirit. “What are we going to do,” said Fruitcake, fearing everyone’s safety. “Soda,” said Blue Spirit, getting an idea and remembering the US Navy that is circling around the Island, “Go get the Navy’s attention! Now!” Soda nodded and ran off to the docks to alert the Navy. “Now, for the rest of us… wait, where’s Bricky?” They then looked and saw Bricky, still locked up in the cage, terrified of the gas, “Uh-oh… Crayon! Throw the die!” “Can’t,” said Crayon, “I tossed the die to the lava pit nearby.” Crayon had a glare from everyone, “What? You wanted me to have my turn in a crisis like this!?” This drew in panic from everyone, including Blue Spirit, only because he could get a nasty lawsuit. Bricky, trying to break free, but failing due to the iron bars, comes up with an idea which could either work or cause everyone to suffer the dangerous gas. “Mp3,” shouted Bricky, getting her attention, “Turn yourself off!” “What,” said Mp3, “No! That’s a lousy idea!” Prism decided to help, “We promise nothing bad… honest.” Mp3 still wasn’t convinced to believe her, since she was acting bossy before. “Whatever,” said Mp3, not believing, “I rather gas you guys up like a death skunk rather than turn off.” Prism, not determined to give up, rushes out and tackles Mp3 and sees her power switch. As the two struggled to knock each other out, Prism attempts to switch her off… but Mp3 manages to overpower her. But with the help Fruitcake, who joined them, she could reach the power switch, turning her off. Prism then looked at Fruitcake and said, “You might not be respected, but I honor thou.” Fruitcake bowed down in response. Soda, managing to attract the Navy, arrives with them. They took Mp3, out cold due to her being turned off, and loaded her up in the boat. Crayon asked, “What’ll happen with her?” “Oh,” said one of the troops, “We’ll spend some time with her: removing everything that would rather be dangerous. You’ll get her back by the end of the season, though she won’t remember anyone, likely.” Blue Spirit, and the remaining players, looked out the docks as their friend was taken to some jail, being evaluated, rebooted, etc. Blue Spirit then got a phone call from Lucas, “Yes?” “So, is it true,” asked Lucas, praying that this wasn’t the fate. “Well… I had to disqualify Mp3… so yeah…” said Blue Spirit. Of course, Lucas didn’t accept it well, “But… I’m considering…” He then caught TNT, again, advertising TFJB. Blue Spirit then of course got an idea, which he didn’t know if it would be good or not, “Call you back. I got someone to talk to,” before Lucas could ask what he was doing, Blue Spirit hung up. TNT saw Blue Spirit approach him, “H-h-h-hey B-b-b-blue S-s-sp-p-p-pir-r-r-rit…” “Hold the chit chat,” said Blue Spirit, shushing TNT. “First I would like to announce… there is no voting.” Everyone gasps at the reaction. “And Yellows, to payback from your sufferings of Mp3… you can have TNT. He’s in the show now.” “Okay…” said Bowling Ball, unsure of TNT joining the team. However, he still welcomed him to the team. “What can you do,” asked Soda, curious of TNT. He knew he was a random telemarketer, but never knew anything else about him due to TNT being flung around by Blue Spirit’s catapult. “I h-h-h-h-h-h-h-have D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-ysf-f-f-f-f-f-f-luency D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-is-s-s-s-s-s-sorder.” The Yellows, of course, backed away from TNT, fearing the fact he could blow up randomly. Thus, ending another day of challenges and drama. --------------------- There is NO voting if you forgot… but you can still recommend prizes at the prize voting section. Next episode will be out between the 27th of March to the 2nd of April. Thanks for reading… if you have suggestions for improvement. Don’t hesitate to comment your idea. I might consider it. --------------------- Category:Object Oblivion Category:Episodes